


Tooths and Baby Shenko

by cdrlizziebean



Series: Cdrlizziebean's Baby Shenko Collection [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean





	Tooths and Baby Shenko

Kaidan twisted in the sheets, rolling over. He could feel a gentle tug on the comforter but, in his half sleep daze, decided to ignore it. Shepard sighed in her sleep, her stale breath tickling his nose. He sniffed; the blanket tugged harder.

“If we ignore her,” Shepard whispered, slowly waking, “maybe she’ll go away.”

“Maman!” shouted Ashley, trying to pull herself onto the bed. Kaidan snorted. They never had the chance to ignore her. Ashley tumbled onto the bed, summersaulting into her parents’ faces.

“Damn, it didn’t work,” Shepard mumbled, trying to push the small stocking covered toes away from her mouth.

Kaidan chuckled, hooking his free arm around Ashley who curled up under his chin. “I losth a tooth.” Shepard opened her eyes, focusing on her daughter in the semi-darkness. Ashley had stuck out her hand at her mother, baby tooth pinched between her fingers.

“Ahh,” Shepard responded, stretching under the blankets. “Which tooth did you lose?”

Ashley paused, pulling the tooth close to her face. “An importhan one,” she retorted with a giggle.

“Very clever,” Kaidan cooed, squeezing her side. She wriggled out from under his grasp. Shepard hummed in agreement.

Ashley sat back on her heels. “Is it too late for the tooth fairy, maman?”

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Shepard grumbled, starting to fall back to sleep.

Kaidan rolled over, looking at the blue glow of the clock. His eyes adjusted. The clock read 2:47. “I think it’s too late for the tooth fairy,” he quietly added. “We’ll have to take care of it tomorrow.”

“Mmm, tomorrow sounds good,” Shepard sighed.

Ashley huffed, falling face first onto the bed. “Buth, maman…” she whined.

“How about you give me your tooth, button, and we get some sleep? Hmm?” Kaidan mused, rolling Ashley back into his arms. He held out his hand for her to deposit the tooth which she reluctantly did.

“Okay,” she muttered, sleep dancing at the edge of her eyes. Kaidan waited until Ashley’s breath slowed before he quietly reached back to place the tooth on the table.

He smirked. “I wonder how long she’s been trying to get that one out…” he mused, settling back around his now sleeping offspring.

“You going to be the fairy or should I?” Shepard whispered, sliding her hand under the pillow.

“Well, she isn’t drooling on your hand,” he responded, voice barely above a whisper.

“Fair enough,” Shepard sighed. She kissed her sleeping angel on the head before slipping out from under the covers.


End file.
